Dance of The Hallucinations
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Wanita itu menari, berputar mengikuti irama, hingga akhirnya dia jatuh, wanita itu terjatuh dan diam, membisu di tengah ruangan serba putih yang menghitam, kilatan menyambar mengganti hitam menjadi biru, wanita itu kemudian menghilang bersama dengan kilat kedua yang menggantikan biru menjadi merah, meninggalkan jejak warna dalam ruangan kosong tanpa kehidupan.


Dalam balutan gaun putih wanita itu menari, berputar mengikuti irama, hingga akhirnya dia jatuh, wanita itu terjatuh dan diam, membisu di tengah ruangan serba putih yang menghitam, kilatan menyambar mengganti hitam menjadi biru, wanita itu kemudian menghilang bersama dengan kilat kedua yang menggantikan biru menjadi merah, meninggalkan jejak warna dalam ruangan kosong tanpa kehidupan.

* * *

 **VOCALOID milik Yamaha Corporation**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi penggemar ini!

* * *

 _Dance of the Hallucinations_ oleh Naoya Yuuki

LukaMiku

* * *

Hatsune Miku. Nama itu terpampang lebar disetiap papan iklan di sepanjang jalanan kota. Pemilik nama itu bukanlah seorang aktris—mungkin mirip, tapi pianis dan aktris tidak bisa disamakan. Ya, dia adalah seorang pianis. Hatsune Miku kehilangan suara pianonya dan memutuskan untuk pensiun dari dunia musik karena hal itu. Megurine Luka sangat mengenalnya, mereka pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama di sebuah sekolah musik dan sastra. Hatsune Miku adalah orang yang sangat ambisius, permainannya sangat sentimental, Luka selalu takjub dengan semua bakat yang dimiliki Miku—bukan hanya Luka, bahkan semua orang takjub dan iri.

Hatsune Miku pernah berjanji pada Megurine Luka bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi pianis profesional, dia berjanji tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mewujudkan mimpinya, dia bahkan berjanji untuk tidak akan merasa tertekan yang akan membuatnya muak mendengarkan suara piano, ironisnya gadis itu—Hatsune Miku—telah kehilangan suara itu, melebihi kebencian yang ditakutkannya, Hatsune Miku tak dapat mendengar dentingan piano kesukaannya lagi, dia bisa bermain, tapi yang dimainkannya hanya bualan.

Hatsune Miku secara otomatis tidak dapat menepati janjinya pada Luka, walaupun Luka sendiri sebenarnya tidak pernah menganggap perkataan Miku adalah sebuah janji yang harus Miku tepati, tapi bukan berita itu yang terpenting saat ini, nama pianis muda yang pernah membintangi banyak acara itu tidak akan muncul begitu saja dalam setiap papan iklan kalau saja tidak ada pemicunya. Bersamaan dengan iklan itu, lantunan melodi dan musik yang Miku pernah mainkan, diulang berkali-kali disetiap stasiun televisi. Semuanya membuat Megurine Luka teringat pada masa lalunya. Memaksa Luka membuka kembali memori lama yang telah lama ia lupakan.

Megurine Luka masih teringat suara dentingan piano yang tak henti-hentinya berbunyi, menggema diseluruh ruangan kosong, suaranya memantul dari dinding ke dinding, membuat gema itu bertambah besar bahkan dari luar gedung musik, Luka dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara piano yang mencekam itu—menariknya ke dalam setiap melodi yang membuat perasaan kecil Megurine Luka tertekan, kemudian dia tenggelam dalam melodi-melodi itu. Hari itu, mereka pertama kali bertemu. Megurine Luka yang berdiri dalam diam memandang ke arah Hatsune Miku yang penuh misteri. Hari itu, Luka kembali mendengar apa yang seharusnya telah hilang.

Di depan gedung itu sekarang Megurine Luka berdiri, sama seperti saat itu. Menatap gedung bertingkat tiga yang sekarang sudah tidak layak digunakan lagi, lumut-lumut memakan dindingnya perlahan, bahkan tumbuhan rambat ikut tumbuh di atasnya. Luka tidak mengerti kenapa gedung ini belum juga dihancurkan, padahal gedung musik yang baru telah selesai dibangun—sudah lama, bahkan setelah dirinya menyelesaikan sekolahnya.

Perlahan Luka mengangkat kakinya masuk ke gedung tua itu. Entah apa yang dicari olehnya, dia hanya perlu terus melangkah hingga berhenti di suatu ruangan kosong—ruangan itu tidak benar-benar kosong, di sana ada sebuah piano tua yang masih terbilang layak untuk dimainkan. Luka berjalan ke arah piano tua itu, duduk, lalu mencoba memainkan musik yang selalu dimainkan oleh Hatsune Miku. Indranya telah lama mati, sama seperti Miku, Megurine Luka telah lama kehilangan suara pianonya—bahkan jauh sebelum Megurine Luka mengenal Hatsune Miku itu sendiri.

"Megurine Luka." Sapa suara yang tak asing bagi Luka, Luka melirik ke arah pintu masuk ruangan itu. Di sana—di depan pintu itu Hatsune Miku berdiri dalam balutan gaun putih pengantinnya, memandang ke arah Megurine Luka dengan tatapan sayu.

"Selamat pagi, Hatsune Miku." Sapa Luka, gadis berambut merah muda itu mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Namun, hari sudah tak lagi bisa dikatakan pagi, matahari berada di atas puncaknya. Luka menutup musiknya dengan kasar, menyentak tuts piano tua itu dengan jemari-jemarinya yang panjang, kemudian Megurine Luka beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Hatsune Miku. "Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Luka dalam emosi, namun amarahnya tertahan begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku." Miku menggenggam pakaiannya. Tangannya gemetar, takut, Miku takut Luka akan memarahinya.

Megurine Luka melangkah dengan anggun ke arah Hatsune Miku yang tertunduk ketakutan, memeluk gadis dalam balutan gaun putih itu erat, Luka menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan tubuh milik Hatsune Miku yang membuatnya nyaman hingga enggan melepas pelukan itu. Namun, tubuh Luka melepas paksa pelukan yang diberikannya, matanya menatap wajah sayu Miku yang seolah berkata, " _jangan lepaskan pelukanmu_."

Luka membalas tatapan itu dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu membungkukkan badannya, menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Hatsune Miku yang kelihatan bingung. Itu adalah sebuah isyarat untuk mengajak seseorang untuk berdansa. Hatsune Miku yang bingung pun kemudian meraih sodoran tangan itu. Mereka berdua mulai berdansa, tanpa penggiring, hanya engahan napas, dan suara hentakan kaki, hingga Hatsune Miku menghentikan langkah kakinya, terduduk dan mulai menangis.

Luka memandang Miku yang mulai terisak, kemudian memeluk tubuh lemah Miku erat. "Hatsune Miku ... " panggilnya. Diam. Miku tak menjawab apa pun. "Setelah ini, ayo kita bermain piano lagi ... " ucapnya.

Miku membalas pelukan Luka, gadis itu mengangguk, "Ya." Ujarnya. "Ayo kita bermain piano lagi." Miku berdiri, berjalan ke arah piano tua yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu, Hatsune Miku mulai memainkan piano itu. Tangannya menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts tua yang dapat rusak kapan pun. Megurine Luka duduk di samping Hatsune Miku bermain beriringan bersama Miku. Mereka berdua tertawa, mereka berdua bahagia, karena mereka berdua mendengar kembali apa yang telah lama hilang. Dan hari itu adalah hari yang sangat berharga bagi Hatsune Miku, karena pada hari itu dia bisa duduk berdekatan dengan Megurine Luka, memainkan musik yang telah lama hilang dari dunia.

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

Tokyo. Di tengah topik hangat kasus pengantin hilang yang ternyata melakukan bunuh diri di gedung musik tua di pinggir kota, percakapan yang panas itu terjadi dan menghilang ditelan waktu.

"Kau tahu Hatsune Miku?"

"Siapa?"

"Pianis yang bunuh diri di hari pernikahannya itu."

"Sayang sekali ya ..."

"Ya, kita kehilangan Megurine Luka tiga tahun yang lalu dan sekarang Hatsune Miku. Sepertinya surga sedang butuh hiburan."

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Sebuah latihan sebelum menulis kembali, _welcome back me!_


End file.
